NO ME PUSE EL SOMBRERO
by Sandy Sanchez
Summary: One shot. Tom habla a Candy de sus sentimientos...


NO ME PUSE EL SOMBRERO.-

Las campanas repican, miro hacia el cielo y el sol me hace entre cerrar los ojos. Es increíble que este aquí, justo aquí. Sintiendo cómo el calor delicioso de la mañana atraviesa el traje que llevo puesto.

Todos están felices, todos ríen y no es para menos. Verte llegar con tu vestido blanco es un privilegio, luces hermosa Candy.

Siento un montón de emociones mezcladas e intensas al verte, como si esto fuese un sueño, uno muy bello. La mano de mi amigo estrecha con fuerza mi hombro en señal de apoyo. Yo sonrío y respiro profundo. Prometo estar tranquilo -le digo-, prometo disfrutar este momento como ningún otro.

Nada de nervios Tom, nada de miedo...

* * *

_**-Una de las cosas de mas valor para un hombre es su libertad, el poder de ir y venir a donde uno quiera, con quien uno quiera. Usted no tiene por qué darle cuenta a nadie de lo que haga ¿me oye? usted es libre hasta que se case bien casado con una buena mujer, porque no espero menos que eso para usted. Mientras nomás cuidese para que nadie lo amarre... para que no lo entoluachen o le endilguen un chamaco.**_

**_-Apá..._**

**_-Apá, apá... si bien se por qué se lo digo, ¡mire nomás que estampa se carga muchacho! ¡Que garbo caramba! Mi padre hubiera estado bien orgulloso de que usted fuera un verdadero Stevens. Y yo que me equivoqué apalabrándolo con la Dayanita desde chiquillos, pero de eso ya le dije, olvídese y quédese tranquilo porque la chamaca puso tierra de por medio y se fue bien lejísimos a Suecia o sabrá Dios donde._**

Paul Stevens me miraba con cariño, con respeto. Escuchar sus palabras me hacía inflar el pecho de orgullo y alguna vez hasta me aguanté las ganas de llorar. Desde que llegué a su casa siendo un niño tuve disciplina, las órdenes eran claras, directas y se daban una sola vez. Con ese hombre de cabello blanco y cansadas manos gruesas no había medias tintas.

A veces las reprimendas fueron más allá de un castigo verbal. A veces mi rostro y piernas quedaron pintados con las marcas de una ira mal contenida, de una soledad que lo había acompañado a él tanto tiempo y lo había convertido en un hombre parco, duro y hasta agrio de carácter y de difícil trato.

Paul Stevens, mi padre, como aprendí no sólo a llamarle, sino a quererle de verdad, había perdido a su esposa y sus tres hijos en un incendio en el Rancho Stevens. Cuando trató de hacer algo por ellos ya era tarde y nadie lo dejó acercarse. Por eso su corazón se endureció.

**_-¡No es forma de tratar a Tom! ¡Usted prometió que no volvería a pegarle!_**

Recuerdo con que fiereza me defendiste Candy. Tus mejillas y tu frente parecían tomates, tus puños cerrados con fuerza y coraje. Traté de calmarte un poco pero me empujaste y me llamaste tonto por permitir ese trato.

**_-En el hogar de Pony nunca nos pusieron una mano encima Tom. ¡No puedo creer que te dejes lastimar por éste hombre tan salvaje!_**

Dijiste ya con tu voz a punto del llanto. No olvido tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos llenándose de lágrimas por mí. En ese momento no me dolió tanto la tunda recibida como me dolió verte tan triste, tan indignada por algo que creías una injusticia.

Esa tarde, mi padre me abofeteó porque perdí parte de su ganado en las riveras del río. Entonces quise dejarlo, pensé muy seriamente en la posibilidad de escapar de su lado, regresar al Hogar de Pony, seguir tu consejo e irme contigo.

Pero no pude, tenía que demostrar que era valiente, que ya era un hombre. Si regresaba, las madres se decepcionarían de mí y yo no iba a poder soportarlo, el hogar de Pony se haría de mala fama por mi causa y ya nadie adoptaría a ninguno de los niños que quedaban. Habría podido irme, pero preferí permanecer en el rancho y convertirme en un vaquero de verdad. Uno que hiciera frente a la adversidad y no uno que huyera ante el castigo.

Por otra parte, si me iba, Paul Stevens se quedaría más solo que nunca. Su familia ya se había ido sin elección, yo no elegiría marcharme.

Esa noche pensé tanto en tí Candy. Ya no éramos unos niños. Habías cambiado después de ese viaje a Londres y tu trabajo como enfermera en Chicago. Cuando te vi después de casi un año, se me había olvidado el tremendo moratón y mi pómulo hinchado. Corrí a abrazarte y fue hasta que tus suaves manos tocaron mi magullado rostro, cuando reaccioné y quise contarte cualquier historia.

**_-Es verdad lo que te digo, fue un accidente._**

**_-Me va a escuchar Tom, ha vuelto a golpearte. ¡Así no se le trata a un hijo!_**

Si te hubiese contado cómo fue todo al principio. A pesar de las buenas intenciones de mi padre, los primeros meses me sentí como un sirviente en el rancho Stevens, casi como un perro de compañía. Todos participaban en las opiniones; el capataz, los peones, todos menos yo. Si se me ocurría abrir la boca para decir lo que pensaba, pronto la mirada fría de Paul Stevens me fulminaba con un "_usted cállese_" sin necesidad de decir nada. Por eso, no me atrevía a opinar siquiera.

Fue con el tiempo que encontré una grieta en el corazón de piedra de mi padre y me metí de a poquito. Cada día, cada vez que necesitaba ayuda, cada que enfermaba y yo podía acercarle un plato de avena, de sopa caliente, su mirada se tornaba distinta. A veces dormí en una silla junto a su cama para cuidar de sus fiebres. A veces lo acompañé para discutir con algún malhumorado comprador de ganado o semilla. A partir de entonces su mirada y su trato conmigo no fueron ya nunca los mismos.

Un par de años más tarde, los trabajadores de mi padre abrían paso cuando yo llegaba, nunca imaginé que podría ganarme el respeto de todos ellos cuando también fui llamado "patrón" y se quitaban todos ellos el sombrero a mi llegada.

**_-Usted se ha convertido en el orgullo de mi casa, de mi rancho entero. Usted es un buen hijo... _**\- mi padre hizo una pausa recordando en silencio a aquellos que tanto amó y no pudo ver convertirse en hombres, con voz quebrada continuó: **_-grábeselo bien, usted es mijo, un verdadero Stevens, usted es un buen hombre._**

**_-Siempre dice eso apá, ¿qué tal cuando lo hice perder sus potrillos? _**-respondí tratando de hacerlo recordar algo que lo enfadara un poco para romper con ese aire de nostalgia en la charla.

**_-No fue culpa suya mijo, el capataz tenía que haberlo acompañado..._**

_**-¿Y cuando me llevé las vacas al río y la crecida se llevó seis de ellas?**__ -insistí, un vaquero no debía llorar y yo estaba empezando a sentir un nudo en el gaznate._

**_-Tampoco fue su culpa pues chamaco, lo que le digo es la mera verdad de lo que pienso. La gente lo quiere harto harto, las chamacas del pueblo... ¿usted cree que no miro? o ¿piensa que estoy ciego? Si nomás hace falta verlo como todo un vaquero Stevens pa' darse cuenta que usted es como los pura sangre. No le pide nada a los finillos ricachones esos de la casa que se llevó a la niña Candy o a la niña Annie._**

La verdad sea dicha, no había punto de comparación entre los Andrew y mi humilde existencia, mi pecho se hinchaba otra vez de orgullo al escucharlo decir aquello, tanto que hasta dolía...

-**_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro..._**-escuché un conteo y tu voz de nuevo. ¡Claro que eras tú! Como no reconocer ese grito mandón, siempre queriendo imponer tu autoridad. Siempre haciéndote escuchar entre el resto de la gente. Y recordé en breves flashazos un montón de años y de momentos contigo, con tu inolvidable risa, con tus rabietas, con tus ojos mirándome entre lágrimas de enojo infantil por haber truncado alguna vez tus travesuras.

**_-Yo... no me equivoqué ese día al traerlo a este rancho, a esta, su casa. Si tuviera que elegir lo volvería a escoger a usted. Es tiempo de dejar todo en sus manos. Yo ya estoy viejo... usted tiene toda una vida por delante..._**

**_-Padre, usted es fuerte todavía. Cuantas veces me ha dicho: "Viejos los cerros y reverdecen"... padre no salga con esas pláticas ahora, no este día, que eso me pone triste._**

Esperar el día de tu cumpleaños, era solo el inicio de una deliciosa aventura cada mes de mayo.

Llegabas inundando todo con tu alegría, entonces todo se convertía en fiesta, la algarabía en esos días era tremenda y disfrutaba hacerte enfadar al bromear respecto a tu cumpleaños...

**_-De seguir así, no dudo que te puedas convertir en la santa patrona de Pony. Imagínate esto: "bienvenidos a Villa de Pony, hogar de Santa Candy del Rocío"..._**

**_-¡Eres un bruto Toooom!_**

Y también en eso tenías razón, era un bruto de lo mero bueno, cuando estabas cerca de mí, sólo podía escuchar mi alebrestado corazón, me concentraba en no titubear al hablar. Leía siempre que podía algún libro interesante o buenos artículos en las publicaciones que llegaban al pueblo, sobre todo ponía atención a aquellos temas de tu interés. No deseaba parecer un ignorante al charlar contigo. Que sencillo era estar contigo cuando fuimos niños, cuando creciste Candy, quise mostrarte que también yo podía ser inteligente como tu amigo Stear, que también era un valiente vaquero y montaba mucho mejor que Anthony, que también era bien parecido y tenía mis admiradoras como ese actor al que tanto quisiste... y aunque no era un millonario como tu querido Albert, el rancho Stevens ya era mío y podía ofrecerte algo más que sólo mi corazón y mi total devoción...

Y es que, esa tarde estaba todo preparado para tu regreso, el almuerzo sería bajo la sombra de la arboleda que se extendía a la derecha del Hogar. Las mesas estaban dispuestas a lo largo, manteles de diferentes colores y ramos de flores en sencillas vasijas, terminaban de adornar cada una de las mesas, todo en conjunto hablaba de la alegría que representaba tu llegada. Como si la colina y los campos de Pony también sintieran la dicha de recibirte cada vez.

Yo ayudaba a nuestras madres a terminar de preparar todo. Nada debía estar fuera de su lugar, los niños parecían cooperar con nosotros pues hasta caminaban como soldaditos cuidando sus ropas. Las ropas que les habías enviado como presente de Navidad.

Perlas de sudor rodaban por mi frente y mojaban mi espalda. Ese mayo en particular estaba resultando por demás caluroso. Las flores llenaban la colina de color y esparcían en el aire su dulce fragancia, el canto de las escandalosas y chiquionas aves se escuchaba por todos lados. El cielo azul y las nubes blancas me hicieron recordar aquellos días en los que nosotros dos éramos inseparables, en los que los problemas de jóvenes y de amores truncados no representaban líos para nosotros... pues éramos solo niños.

¿Y de cuando a la fecha me interesaba por esas cosas cursis de mujer como la fragancia, las flores y las nubes? No Thomas, tu eres un hombre, un vaquero, déjale esas fantasías a Annie, a Candy...

Y el vuelco en el estómago y el dolor en el pecho como una puñalada, me estaban lacerando. ¿Por qué me sentía así? No podría quedarme a la fiesta, como hacerlo si sentía que me arrancaban las entrañas al llegar a cuatro...

-**_¡uno, dos, tres, cuatro!_**

Estos nervios estúpidos de sólo imaginarme que en unos minutos estaría abrazándote de nuevo.

No debía sentir eso, me sentía culpable de amarte de esa forma, tu siempre fuiste como mi hermana, crecimos juntos, nos peleamos tanto... a veces te odiaba.

Recordé durante mucho tiempo, cómo llorabas diciéndome adiós desde lo alto de la peña cuando mi padre vino por mí, el vacío que quedó en mi corazón cuando fui consciente de que al despertar ya no escucharía más tu voz enfadosa, no volvería a mirar a diario tus gestos cuando estabas molesta. No hubo más una cuchara atinando en el centro de mi frente como cuando te hacía rabiar a propósito en el desayuno... y por ilógico que parezca, también eso me hizo mucha falta.

Y muchas noches me descubrí llorando por ti, por palpar tu ausencia en mi vida en los días, en los meses, en los años que vinieron por delante. Nunca extrañé a Annie, jamás la habría extrañado tanto como a ti, Candy...

**_-"Annie... la niña llorona... ¿Qué será de ella?" Candy... ella siempre fuerte, siempre defendiendo al más débil; la vida se olvidó de ponerle un propio defensor a mi niña linda..._**

Escuché la voz de la hermana María, suspiré hondamente y sentí la mirada de nuestras madres. Disimulé el suspiro hablando del trabajo pendiente en el rancho. Pero también me quedé pensando en lo equivocadas que parecían estar. Por si no se habían percatado, tenias un defensor, un casi angel guardián llamado William Albert.

**_-Tom... ¿ es que no piensas darte un baño?_**

**_-Aséate hijo, ¿o es que esperas darle un abrazo a Candy con esas ropas?_**

Las voces de mis madres me trajeron de regreso a la realidad. Era cierto, con el propósito de que todo estuviera listo, me olvidé de darme un buen baño. Yo estaba en fachas, el sudor corría de mi frente a mis ojos y mejillas. Olía peor que un establo y tú no tardarías mucho tiempo en llegar.

Regresé aprisa a casa, me bañé en menos de lo que canta un gallo, me puse mis vaqueros de gala y una camisa a cuadros... regalo tuyo en la última de tus visitas y por lo tanto mis favoritos.

Mi padre me miraba de reojo, era un hombre de pocas palabras y de ninguna cuando el motivo para hablar no era de importancia.

Pero me pareció que se dio cuenta de mi poco habitual arreglo porque hizo un comentario.

-**_¡Epaaaa! ¡hay baile en el pueblo y no me he enterado!_**

**_-No padre... no es un baile, hoy llega Candy. ¿No me diga que lo ha olvidado? Tengo todo un mes diciéndole._**

Contesté con la mayor naturalidad que me fue posible, tratando de evitar el nervio en mi voz, pretendiendo no darle importancia al hecho de que como cada año, tú, mi querida revoltosa volvías al Hogar.

-**_¿Habrá dejado esa niña de vivir bajo las alas de los ricachones Andrew?..._**

**_-No lo sé padre, eso es sólo asunto de ella..._**

**_-Me pregunto si seguirá esa chamaca tan bonita como siempre, apuesto a que lo es... desde chiquilla tuvo estampa de gente fina. Lástima que a ella sólo le guste mirar tan alto mijo... ¿no le parece?_**

De pronto, los comentarios de mi padre hacían eco en mi cabeza al cuestionarme lo mismo. ¿Serías libre? ¿Serías capaz de haber seguido tu camino y romper ese lazo con los Andrew? que si bien no era algo que te tuviera atada, siempre robaban una parte de tu libertad, tu tiempo y tu vida.

Y eso me mantenía en una especie de recelo hacia ellos. Los Andrew y en particular William Albert, el patriarca poderoso y millonario. Un hombre entrado en los treintas que me provocaba desconfianza y molestia, nunca había sido descortés contigo, qué decir del hogar de Pony, siempre tan dispuesto a ayudar a las necesidades y mejoras. Dicho sea de paso, la ayuda que ofrecíamos los Stevens parecían migajas junto al manjar que el empresario caritativamente ofrecía.

Mal estaría si por ese hecho me pusiera a desconfiar de semejante héroe, si envidiara o codiciara lo que él en sus posibilidades ofrecía. No era eso lo que me hacía volver a casa con un pesar y un retortijón de tripas todas y cada una de las veces, no, debía confesarlo; si no tenía el valor de decirlo a alguien con oídos, sí a mí mismo. Eran tus ojos los causantes de mi pesar, ellos que no perdían detalle del sonriente benefactor. Era tu sonrisa que se iluminaba cuando él hablaba, como se iluminó en el pasado, cuando de niños te propuse correr por las veredas del río y bañarnos en él antes de volver al hogar. Era el abrazo que le dabas a tu protector el que me robaba el ánimo, la energía y las ganas de regresar cada año a la colina de Pony a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

La última vez, el abrazo del tal William Albert fue diferente. Las manos de él acariciaron tu espalda bastante segundos más. Sus brazos parecían atraparte estrechamente y se atrevió a besar una de tus mejillas, muy cerca de tus labios... cuando otras veces solo había besado tu frente.

Tú parecías flotar entre nubes...

-**_Creo, que Candy mira muy alto, porque ella está muy en lo alto, padre. Candy es una mujer increíble..._**

**_-Ya va siendo hora de que pienses también en alguien para ti muchacho... cuando regreses de esa fiesta, necesito que hablemos. Mientras tanto vete tranquilo y presenta mis saludos a las señoras de Pony_** **_y a la señorita Candy._**

No sabía exactamente a dónde quería llegar Paul Stevens con lo que había dicho. Pero pensar en tu protector y en ti como había venido ocurriendo el último par de festejos, me partía a la mitad y era lo que de pronto me hacía dudar de asistir a la colina de Pony.

Junto a la imperiosa urgencia de protegerme, latía con fuerza en mi corazón la necesidad por verte. Necesitaba escuchar tu voz, y vaya que había cambiado. Ya no era esa voz cantarina e infantil de años atrás. Era voz de mujer, la voz que en mis mejores fantasías se hacía presente y me hacía desear situaciones pecaminosas a tu lado. Anhelaba mirar tu sonrisa, tus ojazos. Moría de ganas por ganarme uno de esos guiños que me volvían loco. Deseaba jugar con tu cabello con el pretexto de molestarte y enredar en él pequeñas flores blancas, mientras mis dedos tocaban el cielo y el aroma de tu pelo se quedaba atrapado entre mis dedos...

-**_¡No está reaccionando! ¡Maldita sea Tom haz algo!_**

Entonces me encontré en ese bosque, estaba confundido. Anthony yacía desplomado en el suelo y tú lo sacudías con fuerza, quise detenerte pero de un manotazo me golpeaste en el pecho y no me permitiste acercarme.

**_-¡Candy, tranquilízate! ¡No lo muevas así!_**

Te hablé alto para que me escucharas por fin. Te quedaste en silencio un momento y pude escuchar tu voz apenas en un murmullo ahogado con el llanto.

**_-Se está yendo..., no, ¡tú no por favor! No puedo hacer nada, ¡se me está yendo! uno, dos, tres, cuatro..._**

Los domingos muy temprano se oficiaba una misa en la capilla de Pony. Había lugar en el confesionario pues la lista estaba casi vacía, apenas un par de nombres sin apellido se habían garabateado, como avergonzados de estar ahí, esperando. La pena por imaginarme en actos de hombre y mujer a una persona con quien crecí como un hermano, era algo que oprimía mi pecho y mi paz mental constantemente. Pero tambien escuché una vez a alguien decir que en el corazón no se manda y para mí conveniencia tomé esa creencia como propia. Ningún lazo sanguíneo me unía a ti y vaya que sabía de matrimonios entre primos y parientes. Respiré más aliviado, ese no era mi caso.

La penitencia la llevaba en el pecado, era ciertamente la pena de saber que no sentías lo mismo por mí.

No habia sido facil hablar con el sacerdote y pretender que la pequeña malla en el confesionario cubriese mi cara y mis sueños revelados. Las manos me temblaban justo como ahora; tomé el chaleco de cuero, mis botas y sombrero. Los nervios me invadían, mi padre me gritaba desde la estancia contigua que se me hacía muy tarde, que ya debían estarme esperando en el hogar de Pony.

Mi estómago se contrajo de un tirón de puritita emoción. Mi corazón latió aprisa mientras aplicaba en mi pecho y cuello un poco de ese perfume que te escuché decir una vez: _-¡Vaya Tom, eso huele muy bien!_

Llevar a Pony Flash era tanto bueno, como malo. Sabía que a ti te fascinaba trotar un poco y por nada del mundo me perdía la oportunidad de guiar mi caballo mientras tú lo montabas, llevarlo juntos a las riberas del río a refrescarse, ayudarte a bajar ahora que habías perdido un poco la bravura y osadía de cuando más chamaca. Lo mejor había sido el pretexto de regresar ambos en mi caballo pues alguna vez habíamos ido más lejos que de costumbre y tú no me permitías volver a pié.

Pero de eso también se percató el ingenioso William Albert y se las arregló para subir a mi caballo y llevarte delante de él, la última vez fue él quien te llevó a ese recorrido y yo tuve que quedarme escuchando la trivial charla de Annie y la tía malhumorada de los Andrew, con su eterna expresión de que algo en el ambiente le huele mal, con su voz grave y ese sonsonete pedante que siempre le escuché desde que se atrevió a llamarme vulgar campesino. Eso no sucedería ahora, no esta vez, Pony Flash tendría que esperar a una mejor ocasión para poder verte Candy.

Conduje con mis manos empapando el volante, transpirando como si no fuese sentado sino más bien corriendo hacia la recepción. Mi piel comenzó a transpirar a pesar del día fresco y ventoso. Mas parecía un mocoso tonto yendo al baile de sus sueños que un hombre de veinticuatro años, seguro de sí mismo, que sabe lo que quiere y que va a luchar por conseguirlo.

Suspiré un par de veces, sentía que el aire empezaba a faltarme un poco y bajé la ventanilla para respirar mejor.

A la vista el hogar de Pony. Los adornos de colores alcanzaban a apreciarse como pequeños puntos de colores volando en el verde del paisaje.

El padre árbol parecía alentarme:**_ -¡vamos muchacho! Tu historia con ella es desde siempre, desde mucho antes que Anthony, o el tal Terruce... o William Albert..._**

Si, pero maldita sea, el padre árbol también debía saber que tú me ves como un hermano. Corrías a mis brazos y enredabas tus piernas en mi cintura sin imaginarte ni un poco de lo mucho que despertabas no sólo en mi cuerpo, también en mi alma. Me abrazabas con fuerza cada año y mis labios se deleitaban cada vez besando tus mejillas, rozando a veces tu oído. Tu aroma llenaba mis pulmones y me resultaba tan difícil exhalar ese aire tuyo que se había dispersado en mi pecho, tan cerca de mi corazón. Así como tan cerca estuve siempre de decirte que te amaba, que cada día te había amado. Primero con un amor de hermanos, después con un amor distinto, mucho más fuerte.

Soporté como un bravo vaquero tu ilusión por Anthony. Aquella tarde supe que era él y con gusto le propiné un par de puños. Después fui a buscarlo a su casa y lo defendiste, lo preferiste antes que a mí y regresé al rancho llorando de rabia, pero más de dolor. Por primera vez mi corazón sufría por una mujer, y esa mujer eras tú, Candy.

Me hice amigo de Anthony y muy de cerca pude ver la angustia tuya cuando él montaba, me propuse adiestrarlo y mantenerme cerca a pesar de mi dolor, a pesar de compararme constantemente con él, a pesar de observarte mirarle y saber que él te quería también.

Me dolió su muerte, pero me dolió más todavía por ti. Porque supe que te encerraste en tu mundo y llegaste a perder la conciencia al saberlo muerto. Quisiste olvidarte de todo y comprendí que el amor era así.

Después sólo te fuiste.

Volví a mirarte una tarde de invierno. Después de mucho tiempo de haberte encontrado solo en sueños, estabas aquí y parecías no estar, hablabas con todos pero tu mente parecía viajar hasta otro lugar.

**_-Te ves ansiosa Candy..._**

**_-No seas tontito Tom, estoy aquí con ustedes._**

**_-La vida en Londres te ha cambiado, como si hubieras dejado una parte de tí en aquel lado del mundo..._**

Y tus ojos por fin me miraron, pero me miraron sin encontrarme, recordabas algo o alguien y abrazaste tus rodillas al tiempo que me contaste toda la historia. Hablaste de tantas personas, al mencionar unos nombres sonreíste, al nombrar a otros tu mirada se apagó. Tu corazón y tus ojos húmedos hablaron por ti, el temblor en tu voz al recordar a alguien en especial, me hizo saber que ese era el chico por el que sufrías, aquél que había visitado el hogar de Pony y había causado tantas tristezas en ti.

Recordé entonces ese nombre, el del actor, el tipo afamado de finos modales, de petulancia y presunción exageradas. Terruce... Terry...

Primero Anthony, después Terry.

Un sentimiento de pesar surgió en mi pecho. ¿Sería que siempre pondrías tu atención a personas de noble cuna? En tal caso mi oportunidad contigo no existiría nunca. Mi primer cuna había sido un hogar destruido, con un padre desconocido que había abandonado a mi madre, con una madre que había muerto de una extraña enfermedad y se había llevado con ella a mis otros hermanos.

Mi segunda cuna fue la misma que la tuya, y quizás fue eso lo que me dio una pizca de esperanza.

A pesar de las circunstancias, mi destino no podía ser malo. Tal vez no era un millonario, mi nombre había pasado de ser Tom de Pony a ser Thomas Stevens. Mi corazón había pasado de ser el de un hermano a un soñador profundamente enamorado.

Regresé entonces cada año a festejar tu cumpleaños, ya que por mucho trabajo que tuvieras, siempre volvías. Por muy lejos que estuvieras, llegabas siempre en la primer semana de mayo. La mejor semana de cada año.

Recostabas tu cabeza en mis piernas mientras me hablabas de tu vida, de tus penas, de tus amores. Recordabas siempre con tu sonrisa triste a Anthony, con gran pesar hablabas de Terry y secabas alguna lágrima al tiempo que sonreías esperanzada al nombrarlo a él, a Albert. Yo, pretendía escuchar para darte un consejo, miraba atento tus ojos perdiéndome en lo inmenso de su belleza, de su luz. Luché contra el deseo de mis dedos de enredarse en tu cabello, de decirte que todos ellos juntos, no podrían nunca quererte como yo te estaba queriendo.

**_-¡Vamos Tom! ¡Estoy aquí contigo! Tres, cuatro..._**

Escuché a lo lejos tu grito enérgico, mandón. No me había percatado del tiempo que permanecí en silencio, mirándolo todo a lo lejos, contemplándote en cada memoria. Pensando en mi vida amorosa y en cómo había cambiado de pronto. Dejé de ser el chico jugando al vaquero conquistador, enamorando cada temporada a una joven diferente, siempre deseando que cada una de ellas fuese justamente tú Candy. Hubo un tiempo en que dejé de esperar a que me miraras con otros ojos, porque estaba convencido que ese día nunca llegaría. Pero hoy era distinto... hoy te lo diría.

Bajé del automóvil después de observarlo todo por un buen rato. La hermana María seguía con calma a un grupo de niños que ya aburridos de esperar, se empeñaban en subir corriendo por la colina. Madre Pony me había estado observando de cuando en cuando preguntándose quizás el motivo de mi permanencia en el vehículo, pero de repente me miró fijo y comenzó a caminar aprisa hacia mí.

Salí con torpeza, estaba demasiado nervioso, tanto que no podía sentir mis piernas. Mamá Pony caminaba más aprisa y traté de llegar a ella al notar angustia en su rostro. Poco después observé también una polvareda en el camino. Un elegante vehículo se acercaba a toda velocidad por el otro lado de la colina de Pony.

Del lujoso modelo surgió ni más ni menos una melena alborotada, mi corazón vibró en lugar de latir. Sorprendí a mi boca entreabierta y haciendo una mueca estúpida de media sonrisa. Descubrí a mis manos enrollando los bordes de mi sombrero, sí, como un verdadero tonto que no tiene voluntad propia y permite a su cuerpo mostrar todas las señales de estar perdidamente enamorado.

Entonces corriste hacia mí, pasaste de largo el hogar de Pony, los niños, nuestras madres, pasaste de largo todas las mesas y manteles, los adornos de colores que se movían como en cámara lenta al mismo tiempo que tu cabello, tu precioso cabello de oro volaba suelto con el viento.

Por fin llegó el momento ansiado, tus brazos me rodearon la espalda y me estrechaste con fuerza. El calor de tu abrazo es el mismo paraíso. Tu voz en mi oído, tu delicado perfume y por increíble que suene... tus labios como en el mejor de mis sueños envolvieron con su miel los míos.

Lo demás me resultó confuso. Miraba desde abajo los rayos del sol atravesar las copas de los árboles. Una sábana pequeña cubrió mi rostro y sentí como era llevado al interior del hogar de Pony.

Después, gente que jamás conocí se atrevió a hacer pedazos mis vaqueros y mi camisa favorita en un hospital. Traté en vano de detenerlos pero no lo conseguí. Mi cuerpo parecía ser un bulto de trapo sin voluntad, sin fuerza.

Intenté sin exito gritar tu nombre, porque era tu imagen y el nítido recuerdo de tu boca en la mía lo que me mantenía con ganas de seguir despierto. Pero el sueño me estaba venciendo, estaba muy cansado. Ni siquiera había podido bailar contigo. No tenia idea que estaba sucediendo.

**_-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro_**...

Fue tu voz la que escuché todo este tiempo, fue tu grito aterrado, demandante, furioso. Empiezo a comprender que tal vez no podré decirte lo que siento. Lo mucho que te necesito y que te quiero. Lo grande y bueno que pensé llegar a ser para estar a tu altura, para llegar tan alto como tú, hasta el cielo...

-**_¡No te atrevas a largarte Tom!_**

Volviste a gritar desesperada, lloraste por mí Candy. Me abrazaste y alcancé a sentir por última vez el calor de tu beso, tus manos suaves acariciando mi pecho. Entonces ya no hubo pensamientos de hombre y mujer entre tú y yo. Sólo hubo silencio.

* * *

-**_Pensé que llevaría a Pony Flash mijo..._**

**_-No padre, me iré en el auto. Candy adora pasear en_** **_él._**

**_-Tenga cuidado muchacho, el automóvil está fallando con los frenos. Sería mejor llevar el caballo._**

Pero en la prisa y mi necesidad de irme, ignoré a mi padre.

Conduje con prisa por los valles, por los senderos que a mi padre tanto preocupaban. Yo solo quería verte Candy. No sabía lo que pasaría, no podía saber que en mi ansiedad por encontrarte me alejaría cada vez más de ti.

* * *

Aquí estoy contigo. Me acerco a ti, tranquilo, contento. Miro hacia atrás y mi amigo sonríe. Me da ánimos para seguir con esto. Puedo mirar muy de cerca tus ojos, escucho tu voz y hasta juraría que puedes sentirme, juraría... que sabes que estoy aquí.

Vine a decirte que te amo. Que a donde yo vaya, irá conmigo también tu recuerdo y este hermoso sentimiento que me acompaña a cada lugar a donde voy.

Vino Anthony conmigo. Sólo observa a lo lejos, me dio ánimos para acercarme y poder verte de nuevo.

Esa brisa que mueve tu velo, es un abrazo que desde otro lado te doy. Esas palomas que han volado de repente... sí, las he espantado yo.

Solo vine un momento, no voy a llorar, lo prometo. Soy un vaquero valiente, también tu enamorado secreto. Para siempre tu amigo, tu hermano y alguien más que cuidará de ti desde el cielo.

Volaron los minutos, Anthony me apresura, me dice que ya es tiempo. Camino hacia él y me vuelvo para grabarme tu imagen, me quedo tranquilo, te lleva de su mano y te mira como yo te hubiese mirado.

**_-Vendré alguna otra vez a cerciorarme que te cuide, que te ame como lo mereces._**

Me acerco más y te robo un beso. Anthony me observa muy serio, desaprueba con enfado pero sé que son sus celos.

Me despido de ti, despacio, no quiero irme, mas debo hacerlo. Mis pasos son lentos. Puedo sentir el viento acariciar mi cabello, porque esta vez... no me puse el sombrero.

.

.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

.

.

Aquí les dejo esta breve ocurrencia, ya se que les debo otras historias y estoy terminándolas. El trabajo me ha acaparado por completo pero me llegó esta idea y quise compartirla con ustedes.

Saludos a todas!


End file.
